


no swearing in my christian minecraft server!!!

by asexuelf



Series: Month of Salentine's [23]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Minecraft, Modern Era, Silly, Travis Joins The Sally Face Gang, Video & Computer Games, is minecraft narrator a character, ive been playing a lot of minecraft okay, salvis edition, this is so ajdkjskdlfs, what if we pushed out minecraft beds together.... and we're both boys... o///o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Home alone while his mom is at work, Travis enjoys weekly game night with his friends.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Month of Salentine's [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	no swearing in my christian minecraft server!!!

**Author's Note:**

> minecraft may not cure depression but it is a very good treatment ajkdlsfs
> 
> no warnings for this one! :D unless dying by creepers counts
> 
> i hope you enjoy! 💖

Ah, game night.

There’s something undeniably relaxing about being able to put everything down and just play video games online with his friends. He never would have hoped for a night like this back when he lived with his father, but now that he and Mom are settled into their city apartment, he looks forward to the group’s weekly Minecraft Monday games.

Right now, he’s in a mine shaft with Ash, collecting mine carts and rail track in the hopes of connecting their houses together. Sure, they could just use cheats and teleport, but is that as fun as barreling across a track? Of course not.

Travis hears a distant explosion, then, in the left corner, sees the text ‘Lady_Gothica_xXx was killed by a Creeper’.

“Aw shoot,” curses Ash. Her poor mic quality cuts out a bit, but he hears her continue, “I lost my freaking iron.”

"Don’t say bad words in my Christian Minecraft server!"

And, of course, just like every time, these are the words that truly open the floodgate. They have an unspoken rule in the server and it's Always Keep The Narrator On, just in case someone goes nonverbal so they can still be heard even by those who end up hyperfocusing on their builds and miss the text. The only time the narrator shouldn't be able to be heard is if in an emergency one must mute their game.

At the moment, Travis is home alone and perfectly well, so all he hears is: _“Ajdjsjkd Kksnsowmsks OOWPloskkWNSJANDK ANKKSKSD ASDFGHJKL vmanmdjwlsd”_ as quickly and as terribly as his friends can type.

Over and over and over again, the narrator does its job and narrates nonsense, overlayed by the sound of the rest of the server cracking up.

"You are all so fucking stupid," sighs Travis, but he finds he can't hold back a smile. He wrinkles his nose trying to fight it down, but all he ends up doing is baring his teeth in a wider grin that makes his face hurt. "Ugh. I'm not inviting you guys to my tree house anymore. You’ll have to take your elytra somewhere else."

"What! Dude, you have like, all the pandas on the map over there."

"Yeah, I know. And now you don't get to hang with them, Larry."

Larry huffs, amused. "Whatever, dude." In the background, the narrator stumbles over a particularly gruesome keysmash and Larry chokes. "Oh, God."

The giggles don't taper off, not really - everyone just runs out of breath. Between the apathetic narration and the heavy wheezing of his friends, Travis can barely hear his game - he misses the familiar hiss of a Creeper behind him until it’s already too late.

“Aw, man,” he sighs.  
‘trxvisbhelbs has been killed by a Creeper’ stares back at him as he respawns in the shared house they built on top of a giant mushroom. His bed - purple - is pushed next to Sal’s - classic red - and he smiles when he sees it.

Ashley is mocking him for dying the same way she did, but he ignores her in favor of digging through Sal’s chests to make more equipment.

“Hey, angel, where are you right now?”

“At my apartment,” Sal says. He hears Todd laugh.

“No shit, smart ass.”

A creaking comes through his mic, probably from him shifting on his bed as he says, “I’m in the desert looking for more villages to connect. Want me to teleport you?”

“Yes, please.”

Stretching his arms above his head, Travis smiles through a barely-stifled yawn and listens to the muffled conversation Sal and Maple are having about how to position the rails. Their voices are so soft, accompanied by Ash’s giggling and Chug’s occasional request for more pickaxes to help dig his giant pit. For a minute, Travis closes his eyes and just listens, really listens, to their voices. He loves these people so much.

“YEEEAAH!”

Travis startles out of his smiling moment to look at his laptop screen with wide eyes, where ‘DoritoKong tried to swim in lava’ has popped up.

“I finally hit lava!” Chug shouts happily. “Lava pit! Lava pit!”

Chug always builds the weirdest shit.

With a laugh, Travis murmurs, “Congratulations, Chuggernaut. Let me know if you need any help with your pit.”

“Will do, T-Bone.”

Whelp. Back to the grind. Travis quickly makes himself useful to Maple and Sal by killing the monsters that have arrived at the village come nightfall. And if he takes a little too much pleasure in turning Creepers into gunpowder, well, he’s always been the petty type.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is a realistic portrayal of how other people play the game ajdksld otherwise imma be embarrassed by my shenanigans (ps the narrator thing is hilarious and i recommend always having it toggled on)
> 
> thank you for reading!!! 💖


End file.
